Some aviaries include cage towers having perches extending therefrom. The perches provide additional space for hens to roost and may meet the requirements for the aviary to be considered cage free. Generally, the perches are positioned near a nesting area where the hens lay eggs. An egg collector may be positioned nearby to collect the eggs that are laid by the hens in the nesting area. A cover or balcony may be positioned over the egg collector to prevent the hens from stepping on any eggs gathered in the egg collector. Unfortunately, many eggs laid while the hens are roosting on the cover or the perch fall from the cage tower and crack on the ground below. As well, manure may accumulate on the cover or balcony. A fixed cover or balcony does not selectively direct manure to the nesting area or to the floor.
A need remains for an aviary with one or more cage towers having one or more covers or balconies that are selectively adjustable to direct eggs and/or manure either away from the nesting area or toward the nesting area.